How To Get Over You In Ten Easy Steps
by shiftgiggles
Summary: Not your usual fluffy Gajevy/Gale story, but one in which a young, naïve script mage finds footing in the wake of discovering Gajeel's indiscretion. Characters are OOC (obviously). Mature content with an implied lemon and good cursing. No innocents, please. Image and characters courtesy of Hiro Mashima.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Levy strode home on the quiet road as the early summer valley stretched before her. She was returning from a difficult and highly successful mission, paying out an equally high reward. The second highest Shadow Gear has earned since reuniting. Her boys were lazily bickering behind her back, but she chose to ignore them and savor the slow walk back to her beloved guild instead.

She was coming to terms with the fact that her team was slowly drifting apart. It seemed like there was never an appropriate time to repair the damage of the Tenrou incident. The Grand Magic Games and the endless fiascos that quickly followed it only hoped to widen the growing rift between herself and her lifelong friends. Not to mention her blossoming romantic feelings with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

Finally, in what seemed a long time, Levy was in the cusp of a breakthrough. Shadow Gear had never been closer and she felt her power growing stronger by the day. Ever the tsundere, her relationship with Gajeel was hazy at best; however, a week ago he had quietly begun to show his affection, going as far as to hold her hand when they walked through the busy street of Magnolia. Never around guild mates. Not yet anyway.

They had returned to the guild at dusk. Jet had just ordered her a well-deserved ale and she had just settled down with a book when she remembered that she had to return a book in the guild library.

Herein was her first mistake.

Among her beloved books and the towering shelves that had acted as her silent sentinels was a half-naked Gajeel and Erza engaged in a very intimate and heated moment.

Heightened dragon senses didn't hear her push the heavy doors open or her light steps descending the stairs to the familiar shelves below. He didn't even hear the heavy thud of the several heavy tomes she dropped when she discovered them in a darkened aisle – a hot mess of entangled limbs and lips.

His hands were still busy caressing Erza's very ample and exposed chest, only to look up when Erza unexpectedly bit down on his lower lip.

"The HELL, woman!" Gajeel recoiled from the sudden pain and touched his lips. He glowered at his female companion and found her wide-eyed, her mouth forming a silent 'o'. "L-Levy!" she gasped.

His eyes followed the ones turned to the stunned script mage at the end of the long aisle. None of the mages exchanged words and instead stood there, gaping at each other for what seemed like hours.

For the first time in her young life, Levy, master wordsmith and purveyor of fine text, had no words. She was shocked. _SHOCKED_!

Just as quietly as she came in, she turned on her heels and left the library leaving the heavy tomes she dropped long forgotten.

She did a half-jog out of the guild that would have impressed Jet. Mirajane said hello. Max and Warren gave her a warm greeting. Their lips were moving, but they made no sound. Around her people were laughing and carrying on, but she heard nothing but deafening silence saved for her footsteps of her hasty retreat.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance. I promise not to (try) to bash Erza in this story, but rather explain Levy's feelings.


	2. Step 1: Honesty

**Step 1: Honesty**

_"The first steps to recovery is to admit that you have a problem. Admit, to yourself, that the problem is beyond your control and start to make steps." _

**\- _How To Get Over Someone In Ten Easy Steps_**

"What happened, Levy-Chan?!"

In the aftermath of her untimely discovery, Levy found herself aimlessly wandering the streets until she came upon Lucy's apartment in the early evening. She was still too stunned to cry, almost in an unresponsive stupor. Her pupils were fully dilated and her hair, now void of its usual headband, was matted in some place with pieces clinging to the sides of her face.

Lucy led her to her couch and cradled in her arms. "Levy, what's wrong?" She would rather that Levy was sad and crying, angry even. Instead, Levy was catatonic. Lucy had a good clue as to what happened and she knew it had hurt Levy very deeply to leave her in such a state.

A soft knock was heard at the front door and Lucy got up to answer it. A concerned Natsu, Happy, and Lily were at the door.

"Hi, Luce. Levy isn't here by any chance?"

"She just got here. Guys, what happened?!" She was feeling the panic bubbling to the surface.

Natsu motioned Lucy outside so Levy didn't have to hear what he had to say. Lucy stepped outside, half-closing the door behind her. "She went into the library and found Erza and Gajeel kinda doin' things."

The news broke Lucy's heart. She had found out about Gajeel's and Erza's affair shortly before after Shadow Gear left for a weeklong mission. So she issued Erza an ultimatum – Tell Levy or she'll tell her for her. In all fairness, Erza did intend to tell Levy except the team came back earlier than expected.

"Is the guild looking for her?"

"Yes," said Lily. He had highly disapproved of Gajeel's secret relationship with Erza and he had been very vocal to Gajeel about it. "We've been looking for several hours."

"How is she doing?" Natsu took a step towards the door to take a look at Levy when Lucy stopped him.

"I think you should leave her alone for the night. Tell everyone at the guild that I am going to take care of her for a few days."

She gave Natsu a small embrace before she headed back inside to find that Levy had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Something didn't sit well with Erza as she passed by Levy's room on the way to her own. The light was on and she knew that Levy had left on a mission during the week. Erza wasn't sure if she should go in. Levy was upset with her and she was pretty sure that she no longer had permission to enter her room at will.

Cracking the door open, she saw a male figure moving amongst the shelves. Quickly, she equipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and threw the door open.

"J-JELLAL!" she yelled in complete surprise.

The man in question turned to her. "Erza," he replied,

"What are you doing in Levy's room?" Erza equipped back into her normal clothes and bent over to pick up her discarded cane.

"I was worried about her." He picked up the cane that was out of her reach. "I heard that she caught you in the middle of a tryst with her boyfriend."

Ezra's red blush rivaled her hair. The man that she loved knew of her affair. "They weren't officially dating."

"So, it's true then?" Jellal asked.

"Are you in need of assistance?" she asked changing the subject.

Jellal placed the book he was holding back into the bookcase and went to grab the cane that Erza had discarded in her haste. "What have you read of my files during the Tower of Heaven incident?" he asked.

"I read nothing," she lied and shifted uncomfortably, making it look as if it were due to her injuries.

Jellal was unconvinced. "Erza, I can tell when you lie."

"Okay," she leveled. "I read that you parents were killed in front of you and your sisters. Your sisters also died a week later. I tried to look for those files, but they were gone."

"I took the files so the Magic Council couldn't get hold of them and you stand corrected; only one sister died. She was the youngest and her name was Marie."

"Do you need my help in finding your other sister?"

"No, I know my sister's current whereabouts."

"No?" Erza was getting confused.

"My sister's name is Olivia," he continued as if he didn't hear her prodding.

Erza can feel her frustration mounting. "Jellal, help me understand why you are visiting today. I am happy that you came to see me, but I really cannot allow you to stay in the dormitory."

Jellal gave her a confused look, "I'm not here to see you. I am here to see Levy."

His words stung deep. Her friends at the guild have been whispering behind her back and giving her dirty looks. No one except Master Makarov had dared to approach her but it hurt just the same.

"As I was saying," Jellal continued. "There were some people that were after us. She was too sick to travel so I left her in the care of some family friends. I shortened her name to Levy so people couldn't find her."

Erza finally understood. She had hurt the man she loved. Worse, she hurt his only surviving member that he deeply cared for.

"You're family friends - ."

"-were the McGardens," he finished for sentence her. "The markings on my eye seals that part of her memory."

"Why don't you go to her?" she asked dropping to the ground. Jellal went to her and sat beside her.

"So, is it true then?" he asked and Erza nodded in confirmation.

"I don't know why I did it."

Jellal smiled gently, "I have a pretty good idea. You've been sidelined because of your injury and I know you are feeling less than desirable." He caressed the side of her face. "I also know you feel that I abandoned you."

A wave of relief at his words washed over. Jellal had done what she had been struggling to do for the past few weeks - verbalize the feelings that she was harboring after her injuries. Erza had always flirted with Gajeel, as with all the male members of the guild. She couldn't help it; however, she never expected things to go that far. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), Levy discovered them before they crossed the line over mere flirtation. She and Gajeel were dangerously close to the point of no return.

Jellal tucked her head under his chin. "She's your sister, too."

He was right. Levy was her partner when she was in the s-class exam. As children, they would sleep next to each other if either one of them had nightmares.

Erza wrapped her arms tightly around Jellal. "I will make this right," she promised and another wave of relief swept over her conscience.

* * *

A/N: I've read this several times over, dear readers, and made sure I edited everything. Please excuse any mistakes that I made have caused in the process. Thank you for reading. Please R&amp;R if you have a chance. - Shit n Giggles out.


	3. Step 2: Evaluation

**STEP 2 – Evaluate Your Life for Future Success**

_'An important part of the healing process is to do an evaluation in your life. Start by writing a list of what went wrong in this relationship and with other previous and subsequent relationships. Recognizing these patterns and weaknesses will help you avoid these mistakes in the future._

_This is the time to start to purge your former interest from your current life so you can move forward. To do this, remove items that belonged to your significant other from your space and either return them to the rightful owner or donate them to a charity. Hopefully, in doing so, you will start to make space for your interests.' _

_– __**HTGOS in Ten Easy Steps**_

Levy knew she was a lucky girl. She couldn't remember much of her early childhood and she spent a few years in random orphanages. Nevertheless, she grew up in a guild full of loving and supportive people. She had a wonderful best friend that let her stay at her house for those first three horrible days. Then, her lifelong friends and teammates, Jet and Droy, whisked her away on a mission when she realized she didn't want to go back home.

Those had been her darkest weeks and today was the darkest yet. Anxiety was gripping by the heart as she stood in the threshold of her room. It's been two weeks since she's been back, living out of a suitcase since she found Gajeel and Erza in the library. Knowing that Erza was in the room next door was stressful enough, but the box from Erza sitting inside her door made her seethe with rage.

She never had to lock her door because fellow residents knew that they were free to borrow a book. After what had transpired a few weeks ago, Levy sincerely thought that Erza would understand that the invitation no longer extended to her.

DAMN that box, because she knew that Erza had trespassed into her space again just to place it there.

She threw her suitcase aside and started taking the contents out of the box before she stumbled across the note from Erza

_'Levy, I am so sorry. Can we please talk? We are like sisters. Please? -Erza._

_P.S. Gajeel left these with Mira for you._

If she weren't so upset right now, Levy would have felt impressed. Gajeel had gifted her with a pair of iron lily bookends. She knew that he had handcrafted these himself using his own iron. What was unique about these pieces was that the metal was colored. She deduced that he must have enlisted the help of Natsu in its creation. A small feat coming from a man who didn't like to ask for help.

Levy promptly threw them back in the box. Stomping over to the shelf devoted to the several other handcrafted pieces that he had given her over the years, she swept her arm through the shelf and dumped those into the box as well.

Levy was livid and her rampage had just begun.

She eyed the headbands that were sitting on her dresser. Grabbing a nearby pair of scissors, she picked up the first headband that she wore from their first date.

_SNIP, SNIP_

She picked up the headband from their first mission together. All the tears that she had stoically held in for the past weeks began to flow down her face.

_SNIP, SNIP_

The headband from their first kiss.

_SNIP_

The one from Fantasia Festival. The one from Christmas and New Year's Eve.

_SNIP, SNIP, SNIP_

'Wait, this is the one I gave this to Gajeel during the Grand Magic Games. Oh well.'

_SNIP_

She didn't know how long she's been at this until she decimated her entire headband collection. Tired, and emotionally drained, she cried herself to sleep on the floor surrounded by those now tattered pieces of cloth that represented such important touchstones for her life so far. For the next few days, she wouldn't venture out of her dorm.


	4. Step 2, Part 2: That Post Break-Up Hair

**Step 2.5 That Post Break-Up Hair**

"_Don't let the emotional trauma of a breakup ruin your hair. Put the scissors down and slowly back away. Hair can grow back, but a bad haircut can sting your already bruised ego." _

**_– HTGOS in Ten Easy Steps_**

Levy would much rather be snuggled in the cocoon of her darkened room, not being dragged through town by a gaggle of her closest friends. She squinted her eyes from the light of the midday sun, willing herself to be upbeat in present company. It has been a week since she was outside and she honestly loathe it. By the time they reached the fifth clothing boutique, Levy locked herself in the dressing room and was sobbing hysterically.

"Levy? Are you in here?" Lisanna called. Lisanna grabbed a dressing room attendant and, together, followed her jagged crying into one of the occupied stalls.

"Levy are you in here?" she called again.

"Yeah."

The attendant unlocked the door for her and she found Levy uncontrollably crying and crumbled into a ball on the dressing room floor. Not knowing what to do, Lisanna gathered Levy into to her arms and let her cry for a good fifteen minutes. When she was calm enough, the two girls emerged from the dressing room. Their friends pulled her into a tight hug. Within that small space of time, Levy had come into an epiphany of sorts. "I'm done crying guys," she declared, trying her best to smile through her tears. "I'll be sad for a while, but I'm going to try my best to move on." For the first time since this whole ordeal, Levy felt a wave of relief wash over.

"Good!" Lucy exclaimed, "Let's go get your hair done. By the time Cancer's through, you won't even recognize yourself!" Lucy lead the pack back towards her apartment.

Several stores and a visit from Cancer later, the girls descended upon the guild. Levy found her teammates and sat at Shadow Gear's usual table, relieved that Erza and Gajeel were not in sight. She might have had a small breakthrough, but didn't feel quite ready to face either of them just yet.

"Levy! Wow! Your hair is so long!" Jet and Droy said, admiring her locks that now extended midway past her back thanks to a hair growing tonic courtesy of Cancer.

"Do you like it, guys?" Levy shook her head to emphasize the length. "I thought I would try something new."

"Levy, you look hot and you're wearing makeup. But what's with all the eye makeup?" Jet asked, concerned.

Levy's impossibly big, hazel eyes were lined heavily with several coats of eyeliner and mascara. She seemed to have a heavy-handed approach in its application. "I'm wearing eye makeup so I don't cry." she reasoned. "Or, at least, it'll give me extra incentive not to cry. I can't be looking like a mess, right?"

"Right!" Jet and Droy agreed wholeheartedly. "But, you should really tone it down," they further deadpanned. "That's really way too much."

While she didn't respond, Levy silently agreed and smiled at her two best friends. She could always count on the two to be completely honest with her.

Cana came over and handed Levy a glass of white wine.

"I say we have a toast!" Cana exclaimed.

"What should we toast to, Cana?"

Cana raised her glass. "To Levy for finally taking a bath after a three day stench!" she teased.

"Cana!" Levy giggled. She could also count on Cana's honesty, apparently.

"I say we toast to makeovers!"

"Yes!" Cana agreed and raised her glass. "To faking it 'til you make it!"

"Manly!" Elfman yelled from the bar.

FAKE IT 'TIL YOU MAKE IT!" the group chimed and Macao, Wakaba, Max, and Warren raised their glasses in solidarity.

* * *

A/N: Shoulda mentioned this earlier, so here it goes: Many of the 'advice' mentioned in this story were derived from self-help websites, re-written, and paraphrased (poorly) for story purposes. I am not a mental health professional in any way. As always, please forgive any editing mistakes that I might have missed. Like, follow, and R&amp;R, pretty please!


	5. Step 3: Force Yourself to Make a Change

**Step 3: Force Yourself to Make a Change**

_'When you are at your most vulnerable, it is not unusual to self-soothe your inner turmoil. In this case, it is important to establish a routine and/or schedule. _

_Try to make small changes in lieu of drastic change. Change is a process! A relationship can seem like it ended on an abrupt note. In actuality, it takes several weeks or months to slowly decay and disintegrate. Be patient with yourself. Try to go out of your comfort zone. Most of all, make sure none of the choices you make affect you adversely.' _

_\- __**HTGOS in Ten Easy Steps**_

Gajeel stomped through Magnolia with every intention to grab the first mission out of town. He was lucky to have a mission in Bosco when Levy found him at the library. Dealing with an angry Lily was easier than dealing with an emotionally compromised shrimp. He grabbed the first mission he could find and headed towards the bar. "Oi, Mira. Can you please sign off so I can catch the train?"

Mira sat down the tankards on her tray in front of Macao and Wakaba and wiped her hand on her apron. "Master wanted to talk to you before you took a mission."

'F*CK!' Gajeel internally screamed as he entered Makarov's office.

The master was already standing near his desk. "Have a seat, Gajeel." Makarov motioned towards the couch. "You probably know why you are here."

"I have a good idea," he retorted.

The master continued, "As you know, I am aware of what conspired inside the guild a few weeks ago. Levy caught you in a compromising position. Am I correct?" Gajeel gave him a brief nod.

"While I do not get involved in the love lives of my children, what goes on inside my guild is my business. As such, you are not to take missions outside of Fiore until Levy accepts your apology."

"What?!" Gajeel was furious. "I'm sure I'm not the first to make out in the guild and I'm sure I'm not the last." He felt any punishment was unfair.

"That may very well be true, Gajeel. Unfortunately, hurting nakama has repercussions." Makarov gritted his teeth into a snarl that had Gajeel averting his eyes.

"I am putting you on a three month suspension. You are only to take jobs in Magnolia in that duration and on a case by case basis."

"Three months!"

Makarov threw up his hand to stop further interruptions, "Let it be known that I am a fair man. If you can get Levy to accept your apology, then you can take jobs outside Magnolia."

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" Gajeel muttered in sarcasm, still feeling unjustly punished.

"Yes, but she has to let me know in person that she has forgiven you." Makarov turned his back and headed towards his desk. "There is nothing further, Gajeel. You are free to go."

The meeting with the Master left Gajeel shaking, unsure if it was from rage or respect border-lining on fear. He had surmised that he would have to take several mid-paying shit jobs over his usual high paying jobs that would normally take two weeks to complete. Shuddering, he returned to the bar fully intending to drink away any thought and feeling.

"You didn't think I would let you hurt her again," Mira said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What was that?" He didn't notice Mira standing behind him. She sat his refilled drink down next to him on the counter. "You may think that you can get a simple apology from Levy and everything will be okay." She leaned in and she dangerously whispered, "But believe me when I say that you are going to cry after what I've done to you."

He smirked, "Threatening me, Mira?"

"No," picking up the dirty tankards off the bar. "I never threaten, Gajeel. I make promises and, unlike you," she lowered her voice and shifted to her demon form, "I keep all my promises." Gajeel couldn't help but feel the small shiver up his spine.

* * *

'Damn, this guild is filled with scary people.' Gajeel later thought as he roamed the town several beers later. He wanted to find the shrimp, apologize, and get back to work even if he was unsure on how to broach the subject. Fortunately, he found Levy walking home from the Magnolia's central library.

Gajeel didn't recognize her by sight, having to rely on his keen sense of smell to sniff her out. He had to admit that she looked good. Her hair was longer now and was styled in a side braid past her shoulders. She wore a short skirt with a long, sheer chiffon overlay paired with a loose tank top. 'A little too much eye makeup, though.'

He stopped right into her path, "Uh, hey, shri-, I mean, Hey Levy. W-What are you doing here?"

She continued pass him, choosing to ignore the looming presence set directly in her path. Stunned, he was half expecting her to be angry, tearful mess not just outright snub him. "Oi, girl," he grabbed her by the shoulder. "Talk to me. I don't like bein' ignored."

"Don't touch me," schooling her voice and expression to remain as impassive as possible.

"Levy, if you lemme just explain myself," he started.

"No need," she deadpanned and continued to walk towards Fairy Hills.

"Can you stop for a second and talk to me?" he was getting exasperated, not liking her unusually curt and indifferent demeanor from a person who was always full of sunshine and giggles. To see her like this admittedly unnerved him and, to further infuriate him, she continued to look past him as if he were invisible. So he picked her up by scruff of her neck like his foster father would have done.

Levy shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL! GAJEEL, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shrimp, stop yelling. People are starin'."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She was now drawing the unwanted attention of bystanders.

"Miss? Is this man bothering you?" An off-duty rune knight asked.

"No, get lost," Gajeel barked.

"Yes he is." Levy said, struggling in his grasp. "He's an iron dragon slayer and he doesn't do well with lightning."

"Get out of my way!" Gajeel started towards the guild with Levy still in tow. "Shrimp, you will go with me….ACK!" The rune mage delivered a bolt of electricity right into his right flank.

"If you follow her, sir, not only will I electrocute you again, but I will bring you in front of the Council and fine you and your guild for 50,000 jewel for disturbing the peace."

Gajeel relented, "Okay." He set the girl down and raised his arms over his head. "I just wanted to tell her something."

"Miss, you will let him speak," the rune knight commanded. "Go ahead, sir. You have five minutes."

"There's a crowd here," Gajeel protested, motioning to the impromptu crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Then you better speak loudly, because you are not to step anywhere near her." The rune knight was growing impatient.

"FINE!" He turned to look at Levy, "Look, shrimp. I didn't mean for you to see what I did back at the guild. You just came back earlier than I thought you would."

Levy started unexpectedly laughing. "Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "So…you're saying that you're sorry because I caught you. You're not sorry for what you did?" She was incredulous. "What if I was kissing someone else, wouldn't it bother you?"

"We were never really a thing. "Sides, why would you want to date someone that isn't a dragon slayer?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "We made out, Gajeel. We went on dates. We might have not been official, but we were headed in that direction." Tears were prickling in the corners of her eye. "I'm a simple girl, Gajeel. If you wanted someone else, then you should have been man enough to break things off me and not lead me on the way you did." She stared at the ground, wishing the earth would swallow her whole. "I want someone that's a decent person, Gajeel, regardless of status."

She turned to walk away. "I think we're done here, Officer, thank you for your help."

Gajeel smiled victoriously. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. "We're okay then, right? I'm glad you understand. Hey, Shrimp, since we're okay now, can you go to the Master and Mira and tell them things are okay between us. Lil and I can't take a job together 'til you say so and we're running low on jewel."

The crowd groaned and some of the onlookers face palmed. She snapped her head back and starred daggers into his direction. "Let me get this straight," she hissed. "You can't take a job until I accept your apology."

"Yeah, got suspended."

"How long is your suspension?"

"Three months, so if you can go back and tell the master…" his voice was trailing. "Hey, said I was sorry, Shrimp. It's yer problem if you can't accept it. Yer hurtin' me because you can't get over yer bad feelings."

"You don't ever listen to me and you never cared about me at all. So, you not being able to take a job sounds like IT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" angered, she fled into the crowd.

Gajeel blinked in confusion. 'I apologized and tried to explain himself, so why she so still angry?' "WAIT! WHAT?! IS THAT A NO?"

"_YOU THINK_?!" the crowd collectively roared.

* * *

The next day and for the second time in the past two weeks, Levy, once again, found herself wandering the streets of Magnolia. This time she was looking for a new apartment, recounting yesterday's event to Jet.

"The nerve of that asshole!" Levy yelled in disbelief to Jet.

He nodded in sympathy and agreement. "Try not to walk around alone," Jet advised. "Just in case you need to make a quick escape."

Apartment hunting was really daunting and tiresome, but Erza's apparent intrusion cemented Levy's decision to move out of the dorms for good. She must have seen a dozen apartments, but with Mira's help, she found a two bedroom apartment that overlooked a picturesque part of the main waterway. It was close enough to the guild and had enough room for her books. Best of all, she was able to negotiate the rent down from 70,000 to 50,000 jewel a month. All she needed to do was move and she had little over a week complete it.

'_Moving was going to be a bitch_.'

She planned to use the second bedroom as an office, but decided that she needed to unload some of her books for space and to make the move a lot easier. It took her a few days, but she was able to sort through her vast book collection. She made a tidy profit on the sale of her rare books and enlisted Jet and Droy to help move a third of her collection to the guild's library.

Levy hadn't been back in the library for almost a month, being that it was the 'scene of the crime.' Nevertheless, her books needed a new home and space in her new apartment. She was going to be positive or pretend to try to be. 'I only have to haul one hundred fifty books to the library.' It wasn't even midday and the temperature was already at ninety degrees.

'_Crap!_' she thought, panicked. '_So much for being positive_.'

* * *

A/N: Isn't Shadow gear the most underrated Brotp ever? As always, please forgive any editing mistakes that I might have missed. Like, follow, and R&amp;R, pretty please!

Next up is Step 4: Make an Effort to Meet New People.


	6. Step 4: Meet New People

A/N: This bit of the story gets a little crack. Don't worry! This is a Gale story, through and through.

**Step 4: Make an Effort to Meet New People**

_"You might not find someone soon. In fact, you might go for a long time without meeting someone with whom you want to be in any serious way. Regardless, try to meet people beyond romantic interest with the idea of finding people who will support, value, and energize you. Remember, your end goal is to move on and to regain your lost confidence." _

_\- __**HTGOS in Ten Easy Steps**_

He couldn't remember the exact day he met her. Orga was sure that he must have seen her at least half a dozen times before he truly took notice. Sabertooth and Fairytail were allies, after all. If both guilds weren't fighting side by side against a common enemy, then he must have crossed paths with her at the many inter-guild events their alliance held.

The day they met wasn't typical aside from the record heatwave and rumors of a dark guild abducting women in the edges of Magnolia. So on that hot summer day, Orga found himself next to Yukino instead of Sabertooth's pool. Yukino was headed to Fairytail's guild hall for…whatever…and to consult with…big boobs blonde and even bigger boobs red head…BAHH! He doesn't even care to remember.

As he meandered towards the bar area, Orga couldn't stop himself from ogling the beauties that surrounded him. Fairytail had no shortage of eye candy. With so much perfection concentrated into one room Orga's eyes began to cross. That is until he saw _HER_.

Admittedly, what first drew his attention was her small waist flowing to her scrumptious ass. Those delicious curves that set her apart from all the surrounding beauties that he quickly grew resigned to. He saw her climbing up the stairs; a shock of sky blue hair peeking from the stack of books that nearly reached up to her eyes.

The blue-haired beauty was so petite and was wearing a bikini top paired with cutoff shorts. Orga couldn't help thinking to himself that she was a deadly combination of sexy and adorable.

She stopped at the top of the stairs as a man with an orange ponytail grabbed some books from the stack she carried. The orange-haired man dropped a book or two in the process and it rolled to the bottom of the stairs. '_Oh_, _I get to see her face.' _He internally screamed, '_PLEASE! No butterface, no butter face, NO BUTTER FACE! Damn, I am so lame_._' _

Yukino tapped him on the elbow putting a quick end to his subtle ogling, "Orga, will you help grab some books from the library."

With a quiet nod, he got up from the bar and started to follow his fellow guild mate towards the library. When he turned his attention back to the stairwell, he noticed that she was already gone.

.

.

.

"Yukino – chan, did you find the book you needed? Wha-?! Oomph!"

Orga was squatting in front of the bottom row of books when he felt a small figure slam into his side. He lost his balance, causing his oversize frame to crash into the bookcase before him. Organ found that he couldn't stop his momentum as he fell, bringing the small figure along with him.

Lying on the ground, he turned to ask if the girl was okay but before she had a chance to answer the shelf broke and a torrent of books began to descend upon them. Orga willed his body to move between the falling books and the delicate woman. When the onslaught was complete, he was on top with her legs splayed over his hips and arms around his neck.

'Well, this is awkward,' they simultaneously thought.

He sighed, "Like I was sayin', are you oka-." As if things weren't already awkward enough, two more large tomes fell from the broken shelf and landed right on the back of Orga's head causing their faces to mash together upon impact. Nose to nose. Lips to lips.

After he drew back from their surprise kiss, he notice that it was the girl that was admiring from before and, as sweet luck would have it, he got a chance to see her face.

"Uh... this isn't what it looks like?" she said to the small crowd that gathered near the end of the aisle.

"LEVY!" Lucy teased, "Get a room! Honestly!"

"Levy-chan," piped Yukino, "I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

Orga removed himself from their rather compromising position, staying on one bent knee to help her up. She was very red but he couldn't help admire the slender, bikini-clad frame that was previously sprawled under him.

"Sorry. My bad. You hurt?" he asked on bended knee.

Her delicate hands grasped his large calloused fingers, shaking it lightly before she pulled herself up.

"I'm Levy. Levy McGarden."

He gazed into her large hazel eyes framed by her sky blue fringe and somehow time seemed to slow to a crawl. She flashed a warm smile, speaking to him in a sweet voice. 'Sunshine in a blue sky,' he thought. Orga knew that he was instantly smitten.

"Levy, huh? Nice to meet you, Levy. Name's Orga. Orga Nanagear"

A/N: First off, Please forgive my mistakes. I tried to be thorough. Secondly, I'm not good at writing romantic OCs. I. just. can't –BUT…a minor character like Orga would fit the bill since his character is under developed, so, I took creative liberties. Normally, I know that Levy would be paired with Rogue or Sting, but I felt that the proximity would be awkward. So, I chose Orga because he's like Gajeel in a way (hair, an inclination towards music, and slayer abilities). But with Orga being a lightning mage, I have it where Orga will come to represent Gajeel's fear. That's my intention anyway.

BTW. Butter face means – 'everything looks great, butter (but her) face.' In case you missed it. Yep. Us 'Mericuns


	7. Step 4 Cont'd: New Neighbors

**Chapter 4.5 - New Neighbors**

The setting sun bathe the town in a soft, orange light as the Dragon Slayer and his exceed turned the corner towards the street to their apartment. Unable to go out of town, the duo settled upon a routine that involved taking an in-town job in the morning and training the rest of the afternoon before dinner time.

As they walked the last homestretch to their apartment, he caught a whiff of something delicious wafting in from the apartment next door. "Ah," Lily said, drool forming from the bottom corner of his mouth. "Someone had finally moved in next door." The apartment had sat vacant for the past few months.

"Great!" Gajeel mumbled, his voice dripping in sarcasm. His previous neighbors were young newlyweds who were either fighting or vested in carnal desires. It wasn't unusual to be awaken in the middle night from muffled crying. From anger or pleasure, Slayer nor Exceed couldn't tell. Maybe both.

Nearing his home, the neighbor's door swung open and Lucy, Happy, and Cana stepped out, followed by a certain blue-haired girl that had been haunting his mind. Instinctively, Gajeel went into Iron Shadow Dragon mode to avoid detection.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Lucy called.

Lily looked around and noticed that the Slayer was no longer at his side. _Crap_. "I was just flying around. Just got back from a mission," Lily replied, lying through his teeth. "How about you?"

"Visiting Baby Blue's new place," Cana replied, slightly tipsy as usual. Lily hesitantly flew in front of said girl, unsure if she would want to cuddle with him or not. But Levy showed no resistance and instantly gathered him into her loving arms and happily nuzzled her cheek on his head. "Are you hungry, Lily? I made dinner," she offered

"Are you sure, Levy? I wouldn't be imposing?" Lily asked, relieved that her hurt didn't extend to himself. Lily rather liked the charming and attractive mage with her big brain and even bigger heart.

Levy smiled. "Of course not. We were trying out Cana's beer braised beef stew recipe. We might have used a little too much beer, though."

"I see that." Lily smirked, now noticing the three mages were rather tipsy. "Were you about to leave?"

"No," Cana said. "We were just seeing Happy off." Happy activated his wings and took to the sky, not before waving to the retreating figures entering in Levy's house.

Gajeel stormed into his apartment to try and listen in to his cat's conversation. "G_d damn, cat!" Gajeel exclaimed. The Exceed and three tipsy mages were eating dinner. His own stomach was grumbling in response, salivating at the thought of the little bits of the iron pieces that Levy used to conjure up for him. It reminded him of another downside of this failed relationship. Yet, things were starting looking up and he couldn't believe his luck. The shrimp was his new next door neighbor. With Lily and Juvia pleading his case, he will be off his probation in no time.

* * *

"How badly did you piss her off?" Lily asked, setting a box of handcrafted metal trinkets that Levy was meaning to throw in the scrap yard.

"Shaddup, Cat." Gajeel snarled. He was upset to see his works returned, the annoyed look on his face betrayed his indifferent demeanor. Above anything, he needed to get out of town now. "Any progress on Levy?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Lily was debating if he should tell Gajeel that Levy had already convince the master to remove Gajeel from probation so that they can take jobs out of town together. He had spoken to Levy and she readily agreed to it. Lily was surprised at her willingness, but Levy and her big heart had forgiven worse things from before. Still, Lily felt that Gajeel needed to suffer a little more, asking Mira and the master to allow him to break the news to Gajeel. It would be up to him to tell Gajeel and he hasn't decided if that time was an hour or even months from now. It was a fine line that he was treading, but Lily felt that it was right. He will always take his partner's side. Defend him to people, even if he knew that Gajeel was wrong. Regardless, he was disappointed that his partner chose to stray than to face his true feelings for the Guild's beloved script mage.

Lily pointed to the box of iron trinkets. "I brought it up and she gave me these. Does that answer your question?"

"No progress, then?"

"You should take that as a no."

* * *

The second month was drawing to a close and Lily was losing hope that Gajeel would ever own up to any wrongdoing on his part. Gajeel rarely admitted his mistakes anyway. Talking about emotions and apologizing was not his strong suit: he was not that kind of man. Lily decided that he would give him two more weeks, figuring that, either way, he would get a chance to spend a little more time at home with his fellow exceeds.

While Lily was still debating himself, Gajeel was getting frustrated. He was not a patient man and getting antsier by the day with no indication of Levy or the master giving him clearance for work. Juvia had pled his case, but she was quickly shot down and barred from speaking on his behalf.

More than anything, it bothered him that the once outgoing and sunny girl who would seek him out at the guild was now cold and indifferent towards him. Shorty chose to stay clear away from him and left when he was close by. He didn't think the lack of her presence would bother him, but he felt at ease knowing that he could be somewhat near her when he was at home. There were more guild mates at her home than at the hall anyway. He had forgotten that Levy was Fairy Tail's linchpin, the one person that everyone in the guild really liked, if the steady trickle of guild mates were any indication. Gajeel felt he was right to have targeted her specifically during the battle between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Not something he was particularly proud of.

When the two weeks were over. Gajeel still made no apologies or any open acknowledgements. Lily did notice that Gajeel arranging his normal schedule to coincide with Levy's. He stayed home when Levy was at home. When she wasn't away on a mission, he made sure that he got home at the same time.

Besides training and fighting, eavesdropping was quickly making its way on top of Gajeel's list of favorite things to do. He would recount a conversation that he would overhear or re-tell any jokes or news he might have 'accidentally' pick up.

"So the priest said 'take the poison'. " Gajeel and Lily sat on the floor of their living room, grabbing their sides, and laughing hysterically. "That's a good one, Gajeel," said Pantherlily, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. "Where'd you hear that one?" Lily really didn't need to ask.

"I heard Shorty telling that joke the other day." Gajeel remarked.

In moments like this one, Gajeel was vulnerable and unguarded. He was going to use this small opening, to get Gajeel to face his feelings. "Do you miss her?" he asked.

Gajeel's studded eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean? She lives next door."

"You don't actually interact with her. At best, you're a mere spectator." Lily said carefully, not missing the hurt that briefly flashed in his eyes.

Gajeel picked up a stray piece of iron to nibble on. "Lil? Was Levy ever my friend?"

Surprised at his sudden thoughtfulness, Lily pressed him further, "What? Come again?"

Gajeel scratched the back of his head. A look of confusion plastered on his face. "I don't know. We were dating, but I felt like I really didn't know her. Does that make sense?"

Lily chose his next words carefully, "You mean, the guild sort of pushed you guys together so that the relationship felt rushed and forced?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Gajeel, trusting Lily to articulate his thoughts into words. "After awhile, I kinda felt like I was dating a stranger, you know?"

"What is it like now that you're around her more?" Pantherlily probed further, mentally high-fiving himself for prying the emotionally stunted man open.

Gajeel gave a brief pause to find the words he wanted to say. "I'm remembering why I fell for her in the first place. I forget how witty she was. How clever. Lily, I swear, if I ever get a chance again. I mean, if she'd let me, I want to be her friend again. We don't even have to date. I wish I've gotten to know more of that side of her. The parts that I missed."

Later, he found the bed that was perched on the other side of the room moved against the wall that separated his bedroom from Levy's bedroom. The Exceed knew that the Dragon Slayer loved to fall asleep to the sound of her soft breathing or the rustling sound of pages being turned if she stayed up late to read a book. Gajeel always slept more peacefully whenever she was home.

As he climbed into bed, Lily decided that it was best to tell Gajeel that his probation was over. It suffices to say that Levy was deeply ingrained into his being, whether both parties knew it or not.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive any mistakes that I might have missed. Thanks for reading!


	8. Step 5: Explore New Interest

**Step 5: ****Explore New Interests**

Try to see that breakups as a new beginning rather than an end by taking up a new hobby or an activity. These new interests can help you to meet new people and focus on yourself rather than dwelling on the past.

_**-HTGOS in 10 Steps**_

Orga likes to train every day and, without it, he felt like utter garbage. His warm-up routine began with a five mile run through the mountainous terrain in the outskirts of Magnolia. Lately, he found himself jogging in Fiore's main market thoroughfare for the off chance that he might cross paths with Levy again. He really surprised himself because he hadn't expected to fall for someone at all or, at least, not for a long time. He dated his last girlfriend, Minerva, for a few years before her sudden disappearance. Now that she was back, he was both confused and happy.

'_Should I be dating at all?' _

His relationship with Minerva, as expected, was intense. It burned bright and hot and its ending so abrupt that it he was still reeling a year and a half later. Still, Orga believed in pushing forward. Levy was warm, friendly and went against the buxom, vixen type that he would normally went for and attracted. In any case, he was a sucker for adorable. Pursuing a sexy, petite mage would be completely justifiable.

On the other hand, he hasn't seen her for a few weeks and with no reason to contact her, he resigned himself to never seeing her outside of inter-guild functions. Convincing himself that It was just as well. So when he saw climb into the crowded train to look for an empty seat, he couldn't help but feel his heart leap a little.

"Levy? It's Levy, right?" Orga feigned ignorance, pretending that it wasn't her name or her face that had engraved in his mind for the past few months.

Levy looked up and gave him a quizzical glance before she fully recognized him. "Oh! Orga!." Her face lighting up at the somewhat familiar face. "Hi! Are you just coming back from a trip?"

"Yeah, had a job in Bosco. What are you doing out here?"

"The same. I had a translation job."

"There's an empty seat here if you'd like" nonchalantly gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

She gave him a small smile of gratitude and relief as she sat down.

Orga did his best to maintain an air of aloof and resignation, channeling an image of a lion in Levy's mind. Internally, he was jumping up and down cheering silently. But the feeling all but died when he realized that during this three hour train ride, he would have to interact with the blue-haired mage if wanted any chance with her.

He is so screwed.

"_So, uh, what kinda magic you use?"_ He had to start somewhere. She blinked and looked around, unsure if he was speaking to her. "Uh, are you talking to me?"

Orga grabbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness. "Yeah, I don't know anyone else on this train. So figured I should try and get to know you. That okay?

Levy raised one of her brows and smirked. "Are you sure? I did attack you the other day."

Orga laughed, not expecting such a sharp-witted statement from someone who he, initially, perceived as shy and reserved. And, much to his relief, Levy was extremely easy to talk to. Earlier nervousness melting into a friendly familiarity. Although Levy was a genius, she was adept at explaining difficult concepts in a simple way without being condescending.

On her part, Levy liked how Orga was so easygoing and relaxed. A far cry from acerbic dragon slayer she had previously fallen for. Soon, they found themselves talking about everything: previous relationships, childhood, and their guilds until the train came to a complete stop. Both not realizing that their conversation lasted the whole train ride back to Magnolia.

"What are you doin' a week from Friday?" He asked as he escorted her back to town since it was well past midnight.

Levy racked her brain, "Probably a mission with my team."

"Would you and your team like to go on a mission with me? It's a reconnaissance job. Lots of translation and Sabretooth doesn't have any nerds."

"But you have a lot of strong mages in Sabertooth," Levy offered.

"Yeah, but the last master didn't think being smart was the same as being strong," he countered.

"Or, maybe, the master thought he would be the brain and control everyone."

"Never thought of it that way, girlie." Orga chortled before handing her the folded flier from his back pocket. "Tell you what. I'm supposed to meet the client at a fancy fundraiser. You can meet the client and then you can decide if you and your team wants in. Either way, I need a date."

"Okay." Levy said on a whim, figuring that a going on a date with a near perfect stranger on neutral ground was safe enough.

"Agreed." He smiled and scribbled his number. "The event is Black Tie. Give me a call tomorrow and I'll give you the other details."

Levy grabbed the paper and folded it up before placing it in her bag. She stood on her tippy toes and gave Orga a hug. As she pulled away, Orga gently grabbed her hand and gently pressed it against his lips.

"Goodnight, Levy. Stay safe."

* * *

A/N: Please forgive any editing mistakes that I might have missed. Like, follow, and R&amp;R, pretty please!


	9. Step 5 Continued

**Chapter 5.5**

For Gajeel, his important moments with Levy always seemed to happen at dusk. Their first kiss, the time he found out that she had moved in next door, and when she caught him with someone else. If he had to look back to when he fully realized that she was a woman, Gajeel wouldn't be able to remember the date. Just that it happened at dusk.

It was usually around this time of day that Gajeel would take a walk around town. It was a thing that he liked to do regardless of what town he happened to be in. There was something about the transition into the night that spelled excitement and anticipation. The outdoor markets were packing their wares for the day and the little restaurants that dotted the sidewalks along the channel were preparing for dinner service. Candles and lamp post were being lit and well-dressed people were strolling the streets. He can vaguely hear someone tuning up their musical instruments that will play well into the night.

Gajeel and Lily caught a familiar scent of leather and white musk very close by. They both turned, expecting to see the solid script mage they both adored, but she was nowhere in sight. Confused, they continued to follow the heady scent into an small side street.

He's heard her voice plenty of time, but he hadn't seen her face for a couple months. So when Lily spotted her, Gajeel almost didn't recognize her. Levy was wearing a little fit and flare, cutout dress in black with high heels that accentuated her shapely legs. Her hair was fixed into a messy, braided chignon.

Gajeel was not used to seeing Levy as an attractive woman. The Levy he knew was a cute girl, almost childish and innocent. Cute Levy would wear a cute, little girlish dress in happy, bright colors for every occasion. The cute headband always matched her outfit and it had a cute flower pinned to it. She exuded a saccharin cuteness, almost sickeningly sweet.

But this Levy was _damn_ sexy. A _damn, sexy woman_ having an edge that rivaled her Edolas counterpart.

He leaned back against a wall, admiring the view. "She looks nice, don't you think?" A look of awe and admiration shining from his eyes.

"Sure does. Didn't even recognize her," Lily replied, equally awed. "Her date's gonna be impressed."

He frowned. His happiness was replaced with dread, suddenly aware that she was probably on a date in order for her to look this good.

Lily shook his head at Gajeel's ruined mood. Now was the time for Gajeel to understand the truth, harsh as it may be. "She's moving on, Gajeel, even if she doesn't want to," Lily remarked as he observed Levy twirl around at the call of her name. A handsome man introduced himself to her and Gajeel felt his heart clench in his chest.

Not noticing the painful look on his partner's face, Lily continued to wistfully look at Levy and her date. "One day, Gajeel, she'll be gone. Gone to someone else. And I'm guessing that's going to be a lot sooner than you think."

They continued to watch as Levy gave the man a warm smile and took the man's proffered elbow as he led her into a building. And as he watched her go, Gajeel was left with an aching, gnawing feeling that Lily was right.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive any editing mistakes that I might have missed. Like, follow, and R&amp;R, pretty please!


	10. Step 6: The Rebound

_**WARNING - MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!**_

**Step 6 - Rebound Relationships**

Rebound relationship ('RR') are typically rife with cautionary tales. However, rebound relationships can be rewarding if an individual approaches such relationships with realistic expectations. The RR can help ease the transition to single life easier especially when the broken hearted is not yet ready for another long-term relationship. Most importantly, use the opportunity to find what qualities you would like in your next partner.

_**\- HTGOS in Ten Easy Steps**_

_'Why, Oh, Why on Earthland did I agreed to this?!'_

Levy was seriously regretting her life choices, particularly her outfit and this mission_. 'Or is this a date?' _She had a sneaky suspicion that this fundraiser could definitely count as a date

The red dress was perfect when she tried it on in the dressing room. It gave her a nice boost to her bust and the cutouts gave the dress a sexy and tasteful appeal without being sleazy. But among the sea of various dresses of silk, satin, and intricate bead work, Levy was beginning to feel like she had under-dressed. Worse, the high heels were really hurting her feet!

She stopped in front of a building of the address that Orga gave her. Grateful that the building was a few blocks from her apartment so she didn't have to walk too far in heels.

"Ms. McGarden, I presume?" She turned around at the sound of her name and found a handsome man in a dark tuxedo addressing her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Tomo Rigby." The man introduced himself and reached out to shake her hand. "Orga spoke to me about you possibly joining this mission. I have heard of you Ms. McGarden and I would be both honored and delighted if you were be able to participate. Ancient texts are your area of expertise, is it not? I hear you are among the best."

Levy felt her cheeks warm at the flattery. "I'm not sure what exactly you need, but I would be happy to discuss this with Orga and my team."

"Of course. Right this way," he offered her an elbow to guide her into the party. "Orga and your team have already arrived. Shall we meet them?"

Levy took his elbow and followed him to the party, trying hard to ignore the looks thrown her way. Jet spotted her right away and was enjoying a glass of wine. Droy was next to him, eating a heaping plate of food. Tomo excused himself to find Orga.

She walked over to her teammates, not missing the look of admiration on their faces. "Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen our teammate? She's about three of four inches shorter than you and has blue hair like yours. Does anyone like that ring a bell?" Jet teased.

Levy smiled. "Seriously, Levy, you look gorgeous!" Droy complimenting her between bites of a turkey leg.

Orga walked up from behind Jet. His face lit up when their eyes met and Levy was suddenly very glad she chose to wear such a daring and sexy dress.

"Levy." Orga took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You look amazing." He had trouble tearing his eyes away from her.

She began making introductions between Orga, Tomo Rigby, and her team before the mission was discussed. The mission would be a simple one and it paid well. The team would have to decipher some runes and ancient text to retrieve a priceless artifact. The location was in a dense jungle south of Stella so it would require the magical talents of all four mages in order for it to successful. The pay would be equally divided among the four so they all agreed to leave after a simple clearance from both guilds on Monday.

The rest of the evening was a blur spent dancing, drinking, and eating. As the evening wound down, Orga offered to escort Levy back to her apartment. An inebriated Jet and Droy tried to protest, but their argument failed once they realized that they both lived on opposite sides of the town.

Levy was quite tipsy and her feet really hurt from her high heels. Using Orga's elbow as support, the pair made their way through the quiet town. Orga made sure to walk slowly because of Levy's shoes, but he had really done to prolong the date.

The night had ended up better than he hoped. She looked sexy in that dress, far better than any woman in that party. He had liked how the dress had playfully twirled around her shapely legs. It was enough to send his mind in the gutter, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Her hair had become undone and her sky blue tresses fell around her face in unruly waves. She was so cute slurring her speech and twirling around in her highest heels, burning an image of her in his memories. The fifteen minute walk to her house ended up taking over an hour.

"Stay for some tea," she offered and he agreed. Once they were inside, she had changed into a long shirt that hung off her shoulder. He could tell she was still tipsy by the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Orga wasn't one to take advantage of girls, but he did find an opening to delve into her recent past with Gajeel. She had mentioned that she was previously dating Gajeel and Orga had learned from Rogue that Gajeel was cheating on her.

"So. Levy," he ventured cautiously. "I heard you were dating Gajeel. What happened between you guys?"

"I-I knew yougonna ask that," she slurred. Before she had a chance to explain, the teapot whistled in the kitchen and she got up to pour the tea. She slammed her shins right into the coffee table and stumbled.

"Uh, Levy, let me help you with the tea." Offering to help her since he was afraid that she would scald herself. There were already two mugs set by the stove and he began to pour the hot water into one mug. Levy grabbed the empty mug and poured wine into it.

Levy made her way back to the living room couch. "Go 'head, ask me again." A drunken smile plastered on her face.

For the second time that night, Orga couldn't resist. "Okay. What happened with you and Gajeel?"

The drunken smile quickly turned into a frown and he regretted asking her. "He cheated on me with a friend, Erza. And I knew her since I was a kid. That bastard." She took a long sip from her mug.

"How did you find out?" He pressed a little further.

"I came back fromamission and he was kissin her and she was topless." Levy slurred, pausing as a thought passed through her drunken mind. "Erza has big cans." She distractedly looked at her own breasts before lightly cupping them.

"Do I have big cans?"

"Levy, your tits are great," Orga replied, honestly.

She smiled again, "Yeah, they're great. I don't get boob sweat…"

"Where did you find them?" he interrupted, steering her back to the conversation and not wanting to hear about boob sweats and rashes that he particularly knew plagued woman with a generous size.

"Oh. Orga! They were in the library." She took a long sip of wine. "Ew! It was gross because I live there an it took me a month since I could go back there!" A stream of tears ran down her face and Orga grabbed her into a big hug. He grabbed the side of her face to brush away her tears with his thumb. "Levy," he said tenderly. "You're beautiful. It was his loss. I'm lucky that he cheated on you."

"You are?"

"Yes, because then it means that I get to have a chance." The truth was shining in his eyes.

Levy wiped her tears away. "It sucked because I had a surprise, too."

"What was the surprise?"

"I pierced my nipples."

Orga was intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes and it hurt," she frowned and covered her chest protectively.

"Can I see?"

"NUH-UH. NO WAY!" she protested before letting a string adorable giggles.

Orga smirked. _'This was too easy.' _

"I don't believe you," he challenged.

"I knew you were going to say that." She seductively bit her lip and pulled her shirt over her head. He was treated to the sight of her perfect, perky breast. Each of her delicate pink nipples were adorned with a small tasteful barbell. Orga had to admit that it turned him on and he began to lick his lips hungrily.

"Don't touch them, they're a little sensitive." She gave unintentionally gave him a coy, smoldering look and he started to go for her lips. He gently grabbed her by the back of head and their lips crashed together.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, daring to push each other towards sex. His fingers would tease up her bare sides and she responded by pushing him back onto the couch to straddle him before rubbing her exposed breast onto him. Finding every bit of restraint he can muster, Orga pulled away. Unsure if her actions was because of the alcohol or the breakup. He didn't want to be rebound.

"Levy, we should stop."

"Why?" she asked as she tried to capture his lips once again.

"Because I don't want to be a rebound. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're drunk. Pick a reason." He sat up and placed her back on the couch.

"Isn't the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else?" she purred, attempting to straddle him again. Orga grabbed her by the shoulders more determined to put a stop to things. So tempted by her tousled blue hair and sexy boy shorts clad body. He wanted to roll the piercing on his tongue and taste her honey.

"I want you, Levy, but I want to be more to you than a one night stand." Levy finally relented and she began to pout.

"You don't want me?" She was drunk and confused.

Orga handed her shirt back and Levy began to put it on. "I do. I want you so bad, but I want to wait after a few dates. I don't want to be something that you would regret."

Levy brightened again. She got on her knees and gave him a hug. "Was tonight a date?" she cutely asked.

"Tonight was our first date," he reassured her. Smiling, he stood and picked her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way to her bedroom. They started kissing again, his resolve was slowly being chipped away by her breathy sounds. He pulled the covers away before he carefully set her down on her bed. Orga nuzzled her neck, "At least three dates."

She yawned as Orga pulled the cover around her. He made sure that she was sleeping before he made his way out of her apartment. It was the moment before the dawn when he reached outside. Orga had a serious case of blue balls, but he was secure in his decision. He remembered how tempting she looked, heating up at the thought of touching her gorgeous body and the tantalizing pierced nipples. Sex with her surely would have been fulfilling for them both, but in doing so would cause the relationship to move into a friends with benefits situation. Orga did not want to be just a bed buddy and he would have to persuade the Script Mage that he was worthy for much more. He silently thanked his lucky stars that Gajeel did something incredibly stupid. Levy would definitely be worth the wait.

* * *

Gajeel and Lily left their apartment a few minutes after dawn to get some training done. He had awoken to the sound of Levy's laughter and assumed that someone was sleeping over again. Burying his head back into his pillow, he was about to fall back asleep when he heard a man's voice. Instantly, he woke up and pressed his ears up against the wall. Gajeel was trying desperately to listen for anything, to make sure that she was safe. Half worried that a man was trying to take advantage of Levy.

He stayed in that position for a good ten minutes before he got up to take a shower. His morning was already off to a bad start. After he showered, Gajeel pressed his ears to the wall again and heard nothing but the soft sounds of her sleeping peacefully. So he changed and ate breakfast before he was headed out the door.

As he stepped outside, a smell from Levy's apartment caught his attention. It smelled like a man. Someone that he knew but couldn't put a face or a name to. He could tell that the man was aroused and Gajeel became a little uneasy. Questions began bombarding his thoughts:

'_Who?' _It was not Jet or Droy that he heard this morning. Nor was it anyone from the guild.

_'Was she intimate with someone else?'_ Despite their foreplay, he knew that she was a virgin. Had he not been caught with Erza, Gajeel was sure that they would have sex by now.

'_Was she drinking?'_

'_If she was drunk, did someone take advantage of her?'_

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" Lily asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I smell a man. Smells familiar but can't put a face to the scent," Gajeel said. "Heard a man in her apartment this morning, too."

Lily frowned at his words. He knew from Mira that Shadow Gear was possibly going on a mission with Sabretooth's Orga Nanagear. It was highly likely that Orga was the one that had been in her apartment. From what Gajeel had told him, it looks as things have progressed between Levy and Orga. Nevertheless, Lily had kept this knowledge to himself. Unsure if his partner was yet able to handle sensitive information about the woman he loved.

Lily wisely steered Gajeel away from his thoughts and from her apartment. He had at least hinted to Gajeel that Levy was moving on from him. All the same, he cursed himself for going along with Erza's plan to get the two back together. Not taking into account that Levy had made a quick foray back into the dating scene. It was unexpected, but it wasn't a surprise considering that Levy was beautiful in her own right. Lily knew that he would have to do some serious backpedaling before Gajeel's jealousy ventured into regrettable territory.

_'I really shouldn't have meddle with this one,' _he thought, but there was no way Lily could not have truly anticipated Gajeel's true devotion.

* * *

A/N: I rushed to post this. Please forgive me for any mistakes that I missed. Thank you for reading.


	11. Rebound Part 2

"So much for the three date rule." Orga said, smirking into her hair as Levy trailed kisses along his neck. They were back from their mission a lot earlier than anticipated. As Orga predicted, He and Shadow Gear worked extremely well together. The client was so impressed that he gave the team the second part of this mission and a three day tickets to the hot spring resort at Akane.

The Summer Seasons Resort was a luxurious compared to the Akane Resort that the guild would typically stay. Each suite had a small living room area and a master bedroom with two king-sized beds. Jet, Droy, and Orga roomed together in the master bedroom while Levy slept on a fold-out sofa.

What was supposed to be a relaxing trip was turning into sweet agony, starting with the first day of their impromptu vacation. Orga made sure he was on his best behavior. Throughout the mission, he was focused solely on the task ahead ignoring all that had transpired between Levy and himself. By the time they arrived at the resort, he was tense, sexually frustrated, and unable to rid the image of Levy semi-nude body.

The team arrived to resort sometime around ten o'clock at night on the first day. Jet and Droy went to bed immediately. Orga was unable to sleep and since the hot springs were open 24 hours, he opted to give his sore muscles a good soak before he went to bed.

He was half hoping that a hot springs was a good enough replacement for a hot body. Oh how he wanted her! Wanted to feel her warm breath tickling his ear as he kissed the sensitive line down her neck.

The very thought of her had him tenting bad. Distracted, he didn't realize that he walked into the women's bath with the object of his dreams in her full naked glory.

She seemed to have the same idea. "Orga?" Levy blushed, immediately covering her breast and sinking into the water. Her sweet, inexperienced gestures indicative of self-consciousness were s driving him mad with need.

He should apologize, but he couldn't because he felt he had nothing to apologize for.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" Levy started to laugh. "Why are you thanking me?"

Orga was quiet, arousal and desire etched onto his face. "Reasons," he said, finally coming up with an answer of some sort.

"Maybe I should ask _him_." Her eyes moving down on its own accord to the fully erected tent in his towel-covered waist and she subconsciously bit her bottom lip.

Fully aroused, Orga's eyes were glued to her and he remained fixed to his spot at edge of the pool. Levy could tell that he was trying to process what was happening and was confused on how to proceed. She as enjoying this way too much. She hadn't felt this bold and sexy in a long, long time and, quite honestly, she missed it.

Despite her better judgment, she wanted to pleasure and tease him and be pleasured in return. She made a decision.

Levy rose out of the water before turning around to grab the towel that was sitting on a rock. She may not have the luscious curves that some of the women have been blessed with, but she had shapely backside. The knowledge that her behind was her most powerful asset fueling her on

Levy can feel him melting under her gaze as she wrapped the towel around her body. "Meet me in the co-ed baths?" She lingered in front of him, long enough to graze her fingertips along his chiseled abs before she walked towards the direction of the exit.

* * *

"The Night that started it all."

That's what Orga had officially dubbed it, not completely sure if that "night" was the start of a physical relationship with Levy or the painful week of the worst case of blue balls known to man.

As promised, he went to meet up with her at co-ed baths only to find that she was already joined by her two teammates. Levy gave him an apologetic look and served him a cup of hot sake as a peace offering.

Orga genuinely liked her best friends. He really did. As endearing as they were, the two were the biggest cock blockers to the male ego. They constantly fawned over Levy and they rarely left her alone. He couldn't completely understand Shadow Gear's dynamic, but he respected Levy's decision to keep the two in the dark about their relationship.

Now they were in her apartment, naked and intimately entwined in other's arms. In that short week and a series of awkward and heartfelt exchanges, they had both decided that neither of them were ready to be in a committed relationship. Yet they couldn't deny the fact that they were both were romantics at heart, craving more than just the physical aspects of a relationships.

So, naturally, they agreed to be each other's crutch. It may have sounded so clinical and impersonal, but the two were each in a relationship with damaged people. It was safe to say that at some point, they have lost the true meaning of what a caring relationship can look like. The crutch would act as a help ease the other back into the dating scene. To rid themselves of the damage that attracted scum.

They were in a weird, consensual limbo. Neither of them were willing to involve their respective guilds, She did give a hint to Jet and Droy, but she was unwilling to divulge her entire secret. Levy did not want to be interrogated by Mirajane or the rest of their girls, knowing that that their casual arrangement would be entirely misunderstood.

The one perk in not living in Fairy Hills anymore was being able to have a male over. After an official date, they found themselves at her apartment, officially abandoning the no sex until the three date rule.

"Isn't this our first date?" she quiered, more to herself than to him.

Orga pulled away to give her a long, passionate kiss. "This mission was more of a week long date." He slid his big calloused hands up her shirt, relishing the smooth feel of her alabaster skin, and pulled the shirt over her head. Meanwhile, her delicate hands did some travelling of its own and to the zipper of his pants. Carefully, she tugged the zipper down while she sucked on his bottom lip. Orga was so focus on the softness of her lips that he didn't notice her working on the button of his pants. Finally undoing the button, she slid his pants down and hooked the hem of his boxer shorts.

He stopped kissing her, regaining his awareness to notice that he was almost bottomless and the object of his affection looking at him. Her eyes were coy and filled with lust, but her movements were shy and inexperienced. Orga thought it was absolutely adorable. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Orga asked, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and she responded with a nod. He made her lay down and, on instinct, her arms covered her breast.

"No." He gave her a gentle reprimand before he laced her fingers with his and pinned them by her head. "I want to see you."

She looked away and he can sense her insecurities.

"You're beautiful." He kiss her on her cheek.

"You're amazing." He kissed her on the neck.

"You're a goddess." He tilted her face towards his and kissed her. Orga took his time enjoying the kiss, feeling the anger and frustration that he had held onto for so long dissipate.

It might have been a crutch, but he can feel himself start to heal and he hoped he could provide the same for his equally vulnerable lover.

He sat against the shared wall of the apartment, knees drawn up to his chest. For the first time in his life, he cursed himself for being a dragon slayer. He can hear what was going on next door, wondering who was making love to her. Every sigh and moan sent daggers deep into his heart.

He did this to himself. The knowledge that his insecurities and his unwillingness to clarify his feelings had driven her into the arms of another man.

Deep intakes of breath was not helping quell the anger that was rising from his chest.

"Are you ready?" He heard the muffled voice of another man ask her before she dragged out another sexy moan. His insides churned in disgust, knowing that the man was penetrating his shrimp. He imagined the faceless man's lips kissing her all over her perfect body and hands that worshipped her beautiful ass.

Gajeel remembered that she was a virgin, her grunts of pain were a good indication. He can image her hot breaths quivering and shaking with need and lust. He felt his heart shred into pieces, but it was her moans that did him in.

"Uh, uh, uh, ow." Lily was right. He hadn't spoken to her in months. Listening to her speak through these walls have made him felt like he was a part of her life. He loved her voice and when it was filled with pleasure it melded into a beautiful crescendo of desire and lust all directed towards a stranger. Gajeel had to face the truth: he was a mere spectator. He, Gajeel, was just a stalker.

Gajeel couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of their even if he had nowhere to go. Slipping on some clothes and his boots, he fled to the guild first only to find that it was closed for the night. He wandered the emptstreets. Everything was dead to world at 2:00 in the morning. Feeling sleeping, he somehow ended up in the park.

Gajeel walked around looking for a place to sleep when he came upon that tree. He looked up to see that the scars were still visible even after a decade since he bolted her to it. Tired, he sat with his back against the trunk, finally letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
